I Hate You
by SmilesWithEvilness
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn have to live with each other for an entire month and a half. The downside is, they both hate eachother and wishes the other to die. Will these two continue the hate, or will that hate turn into something else? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

**I Hate You/**_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Chelsea's Point of View

"Wait what?!?!" I screamed at Robert, Vaughn's boss. My eyes were like venom as I glared into Roberts blue, calm, bored eyes. I looked over at Vaughn, he was so enraged, his whole face was red, making him look like he was a tomato. His fists were clenched and his eyes were shut tightly.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Will you please try explaining this to me again?" I said, trying to calm myself down.

Robert sighed and began trying to explain this to us again. "Mirabelle and Julia got into a car wreck in the city, and are now in the hospital. You two caught the shop on fire, and now both of your punishments are to rebuild a new, better shop. The project should take a month and a half. Meaning he has to live with you." he said, bored.

My mind was racing. How was I suppose to live for a month and a half with a anti-social maniac?!?! "Bu-" I started but was cut off.

"No buts! I don't want to hear any complaining! What is done is done, and there is no way you can change that! Now I have to leave to catch my boat; I'll see you in a month and a half Vaughn. By the way, try not to murder poor Chelsea. Chels, same goes for you, no killing Vaughn in his sleep. Bye!"

I just glared at him as he walked off. This could not be happening. I'm not making any promises that I won't murder Vaughn in his sleep.

Then Vaughn finally began to speak, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ROBERT! I'M NOT SLEEPING UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS THIS MORON!!! I'LL SLEEP OUTSIDE IN THE SNOW IF I HAVE TO!!!"

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Be good!!!" Robert yelled back, and then he was gone.

I just glared at Vaughn, wishing for him to die.

"What?" he sneered at me.

"Moron?" I asked threw clenched teeth.

"Well yeah! YOU SET THE GOD DAMN SHOP ON FIRE!!"

…_**Flashback…**_

"_**Gee thanks cowboy, but I don't really care what you have to say about my ranch!" I yelled at Vaughn.**_

"_**That's because you're selfish, stupid, and inconsiderate." Vaughn said back, his voice like poison. I wasn't that bad of a person, was I? I wanted to cry from his words, but I couldn't show this bastard my true emotions.**_

_**In defense I yelled back, "WHAT?! I AM NOT LIKE YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME…YOU…YOU JACKASS!!!" I grabbed the first thing my hand touched and flung it at him…It happened to be a lit candle. A very large candle at that, and it hit the curtain. The small flame immediately caught the curtains on fire….and soon it began to spread, quickly.**_

"_**Oh **…"**_

…_**End of Flashback…**_

Vaughn began walking in the direction to my farm, being mad I yelled stupidly, without thinking, "Hey where do you think your going??"

"AS I RECALL I'M SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITH YOU FOR A WHILE, SO I'M HEADING TO YOUR HELL HOLE OF A HOME YOU IDIOT!!!"

I sighed…this was going to be a very long month and a half…

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna burn it? Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate You/**_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Chelseas Point of View**

* * *

Vaughn and I sat across from each other at the kitchen table, just glaring at each other. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor as Vaughn drummed his fingers on the table.

_**Flashback**_

"**What do you think your doing?" Vaughn growled at me. **

**I was laying under my apple tree, trying to relax, but it didn't look like I would get much relaxing done with him around. **

**I opened my eyes and squinted up at him, trying to give him my most evil look I could muster.**

"**What does it look like I'm doing? If your guess is-" He cut me off.**

"**Slacking off and acting careless when you have an entire farm to fix up and tons of other stuff you should be doing so you can at least aford breakfast? Then I would be right."**

"**Listen you..you.." I tried thinking of something insulting back, but my mind could come up with nothing..he was right.**

"**No you listen" he said before I could say anything else. "You have a ton of work to do, yet your so lazy and careless you cant even take care of yourself! Disgusting…" **

**I never heard him talk this much, and I wish that he was back to not talking much…**

**I looked at him blankly, showing no emotion and said, "Thank you.."**

**I got up, standing in front of him. I stoof barely an inch away from him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed myself closer to him and stood on my tip toes, trying to appear taller.**

"**But, I got news for you. The next time you want to bully someone just to make yourself feel better, don't do it to me because I'm sick of you trying to make my life miserable just because yours is. I will NOT have anymore of it!" I practically screamed at him as I pushed him.**

**He stumbled back, lost his footing and fell in some fresh dog poop.**

**I glared at him, and stormed off. But before I realized what was happening, his hand was locked around my arm in a death grip. He pulled me to him and grabbed my other arm. **

**His eyes were deadly, I was almost scared…almost.**

"**Now, you are going to clean my pants by hand. We can do this the easy way or the hard way…your choice." he said just barely above a whisper.**

**I scrunched up my nose, "Eww…I am NOT cleaning that off with my bare hands, you can forget it!" **

"**You are going to clean them, whether you like it or not." he let go of me and I fell down. I stared up at him with hatred. **

"**And if I don't, you'll do what?" **

**He crouched down, and grabbed my chin forcing me to look directly into his eyes. His eyes sparkled with pure evilness, and something else…I couldn't tell what.**

"**Oh trust me, you don't even want to know what horrible things I'll do to you if you don't." His low velvety voice sounded deadly.**

_**End Of Flashback**_

I had washed his pants, but not without dying them pink. All I could guess was that he was plotting his revenge.

He stood up, his bright pink pants clearly noticeable.

"You realize these were my only pair of pants right?" He yelled at me.

"How was I suppose to know you own only one pair of pants!"

He sighed, frustrated.

"Slob" I said.

"Slut"

I glared at him, "Man-whore"

"Selfish" he said glaring right back.

I glared at him, and stormed out of the house.

I am going to plot the worst revenge plan ever to be created in the history of mankind.

* * *

**:3 Hope you enjoyed it! Review please ^-^**


End file.
